With the development of living standards and progress of network technologies, people may have greater demands on mobile office and instant Internet access; as a wireless terminal device, a wireless Internet card is one of main mediums for present communications. Generally, as a wireless terminal product, the wireless Internet card is matched with the mobile terminal device so as to realize real-time Internet access functions and facilitate the communications among people in the information age, and especially becomes the electronic product necessary to the business people.
As the wireless Internet card is popularized and the competition is intensified, the wireless Internet card is developed from the originally single function to the personalization and fashion, and stronger in the functions and more beautiful in appearance; the wireless Internet card with a half-closed rotating USB head is the one typical representative. In comparison with the traditional design, the wireless Internet card with such the design is thinner, slenderer and more beautiful.
FIG. 1 is a structure diagram of a half-closed USB head; as shown in FIG. 1, four metal sheets arrange with a certain spacing in the USB head are used as four pins, namely 4 PINs, the four metal sheets are used as interfaces connected with an external device. The metal sheets are only 0.15 mm in fixing depth due to self elasticity and relative thin body; the traditional four Pin metal sheets are not connected into a whole and located only by several holes in the tail part and limited to 0.15 mm height, thus the USB head is easy to deform, extrude or degum in the production procedure of a present first injection moulding, and majority ineffective products are produced to fail to satisfy demands of large-batch production.
In addition, the metal sheets are placed for a long time in the injection procedure while one side of each metal sheet is opened and hard to fix; in a injection mould assembly procedure, the mould assembly is to assemble the mould with the great mechanical thrust so as to prevent the high-pressure injection of the melted plastic in the injection procedure and the huge opening force of the mould generated by mould filling; therefore, the metal sheets are easy to stagger to pinch the mould or the injected product has defect in appearance; once the mould is pressed in the product or has defect in the appearance, the mould repairing is relatively difficult; and the injection mould of the USB head is complex so that the metal sheets are relatively difficult in assembly.
At present, the USB head manufacturing technique generally comprises: locating metal sheets with one end being closed into the mould, and directly performing a first injection molding; taking out a product, removing an exposed fixing portion of the metal sheets, and obtaining the USB head desired; when the USB head is produced, each manufacturing produces the products for the first time by the long-time technique adjustment and running-in if the same USB heads are dispersively manufactured in different manufacturers, so as to easily cause the delay of the project progress and the product quality; and output efficiency is extremely low so as to increase product costs.